


Dropped off with No Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Study, Crazy, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up, Kiva has no idea where she is, she's scared, afraid, alone, and worst of all, a fucking toon!This isnt her home yet her she is, in a place she doesn't know, and she cant even speak for herself, everytime something appears and interrupts her.Why does she look like this, whats a Cartoonus Characterus, why are people scared of her, What was her real name!
Relationships: Yakko Warner/Original Character(s), Yakko Warner/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Dropped off with No Idea

Everything she saw was black, nothing but black, then she saw a hint of blue, then yellow. Soon she could hear, chirps of birds in there own rhythm of a song, chatter of far away people, rocks skipping a pound. Then she could feel the dewy grass beneath her fingers, each one digging into the earth below them.

Then finally, she awoke. 

Sitting up fast, the dizziness set in, along with a thumping headache. The rays of the bright sky shown right into her face as her eye adjusted. Taking a minute to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

Blinking a bit, she took a few glances around, to her left was a path way threw a field with a few tree's here, that grew into a thin forest the further away they were, the path seemed man made, a nice tan path that lead to a fencing that seem to wrap around the grassy land. 

A few people were walking down the path, some eyeing her, most ignoring her, though they didnt look like people, more so like caricatures of what a person might look like. Shaking her hear a bit, hoping her mind was playing tricks on her.

Bringing her view to her right, there was a beautiful looking pound far out, its crystal like color reflecting the sky above. A few lily pads and water sausages stood out against the lovely blue with there pleasing green and brown. 

Soon the sound of quacking made it way to her ears, a pair of white geese seen in the water, flouting above, and yet they looked odd. 

Taking a closer look, and focusing more on them, she could her them talking as if they were alive. And they looked more like cartoons. Soon there view landed on her, the more masculine one speaking up.

"Hey what you staring at pal?! Dint you see me and my wife are talking here! Fucking perv." Mumbling the last bit to where only his wife could her, they soon continue to swim and she sat there, shocked and frozen.

Panicing a bit, she quickly rubbed her eyes, hoping it would grant her relief of some kind, it didnt. Finally removing her hands from her face, her panic sky rocketed as she was meet with delicate, pearly white gloves, and not the ruff, graphite stained ones she had grown up with.

Taking some deep breath she looked down, her feet now just a pair of peachy, three fluffy toed, paws greeting her. Shaking and now freaking out a bit, she started to pat her body, where once cold skin was, stood furry arms and legs. 

Feeling her checks, she followed along to the end, each one out like whiskers. Feel atop her head, long, bunny like ears stood up tall, but bended back onced released. She pinched the fabric next to the ears, its knitted like texture being felt past the gloves glued on her hands.

Taking shaky breathes, and crawling over to her right, she peered down at the pounds reflection, meeting something that wasn't her. 

Her mouth dropped open, the reflection mouth was agapend wide open. Her eyes blinked a bit out of fear, the reflections eyes blinked at the same time. What was infront of her wasnt human, it was any living thing possible on earth, hell it didnt even look like it was from earth.

The eyes shown where just two pairs of cylinders, with a white dot in the upper left right corner. It mouth showed flattest teeth, no canines in site, and yet when she poked them, they felt like razer blades. 

Her tongue seemed normal, just pinker. Her face was weird, it look like she had some sorta face mask, it shaping in a heart at the top, and as they got closer to her check area, it made a sharp turn, creating another bump.

The outer fur was jet black, soft to the touch as any other dog fur would be. And the inner part of her mask, the same peachy color as her paws. The thing that caught her attention the most though, was the bright, cherry red nose, a big contrast from the black and whit. It shaped like a small triangle of sorts with rounded out edges. 

Soon she saw how most her fur looked, three whiskers out on the sides of her checks, and a tuff of fur at the top of her head that poked out of her teal beanie, curling up a bit at the end. She felt her hair, and it still felt the same, long, fluffy, and full of life as always. 

The end of her hair reached the end of her sweater, which ended mid way down her stomach, almost like a crop top, the sleeves ended a bit above her elbows, teal greated her with a beautiful color. Her pants were high up, yet had enough space to move around, a dark blue that ended at her knee caps. 

She soon felt something wet fall down her face, it quickly becoming more frequently. Her breathing increased, her eye shut tight, her ears hearing nothing but static. She backed away from the pound, hoping to not fall in, as she curled in on herself on the ground.

Panic, she was having a panic attack. This wasnt her body, this wasnt her, she wasnt some weird abomination of sorts, she was a human, she's supposed to be a human! 

Through the static she could hear a few people, each one asking her if she's alright. They gathered around, one by one, closing in on her, she couldn't see it, but she could sense it, and it scares her.

Her eyes stayed shut, the white noise continued. She tried focusing on her breathing, it didnt work. She tried focusing on the noise, that made it worse. Her memories, she could focus on that, but she couldn't remember anything.

She couldn't remember her therapist, her family, her apartment, her work, herself. She couldn't remember what she looked like before hand, only static. It scared her the most. It felt like everything in her life was just washed away from her mind. 

Squeezing tighter, she realized she could focus on that, the squeeze from her hand. Squeezing again, she could feel her fur from her arm squish under her hand. 

Then she could quietly hear, the voices sounded worried, scared, but also sarcastic? Shacking the feeling off, her faced scrunched up as she focused. An old lady could be herd, her voice old, yet welcoming. 

She could hear a women, kindly asking her if she needed her to call 911. A little boy asked his mom if this was normal for a toon, she said no. What felt like a crowd, slowly dwindled in size as she focused on there words.

Taking a quick peak, she felt a wave of relief as her eyes were greeted by the blue sky once again. Her breathing was still erotic, but had at least slowed down to a quiet, almost even pace. 

She quickly looked over at the women. Opening her mouth to speak, only for it to feel so dry, like she hadn't had a drink in years. Closing it, she shook her head up and down as her breathing slowed down. Nodding her head, the women called "Hi yes I'm at Brace Canyon Park, there's a toon here, they're having breathing issues."

The women stayed close, her voice like honey to the scared Toon's ears. The toon stayed closed to the ground, her hands latched into the dewy grass. Even though she had calmed down a bit, her body was shaking pretty bad. 

She open and closed her mouth for a bit, staring up at the sky. Finally she spoke, or was, but the sound of an ambulance and police siren cut into her unspoken words like a butter knife. 

Her grip on the grass loosen up a bit as the cars parked outside the park, behind a small, but pretty fence area. Existing the car, the pair of paramedics rolled out a stretcher, following the path threw the park and towards the toon, the police officer not far behind. 

Once they arrived near her however, the sound of gasps filled the air. The cop, hands on her knees gasping for air, grabbed her walkie talkie to her right, fingers tight on the intercom as she spoke.

"This is Rosa, I'm at Brace Canyon Park, Code 2, we have a Cartoonus Characterus on our hands, inform the studio." Leaving the talkie, a few words bussed out in a static format as the officer, cautiously, knelt down towards her, hand resting on her taser.

"What's you'r name sweetheart?" The officer question, worry and fear laced in her voice. Opening her mouth, the toon was about to speak, but the sound of sirens by police cars cut her off once more, leaving the toon heavy breathing and mute once again.

The officer looked over at her piers, who were running over, nuts and tasers in hand. But once they saw the shacking form of the toon and their coworkers worried look, they lowered their weapons. Faces softening a bit as the started pushing people back a bit.

The officer's spoke to the people, getting statment's about the toon, before one took there attention toward the one who called them there.

"Rosa, what do we do, that?" The officer gestured towards the toon that was getting a look over by the paramedics, each one asking her questions, only to get a shake of yes or no. Writing down the response, and properly helping her threw it, to a point her breathing was stable enough, they gave the officers a written report and left. 

"Report says this was a anxiety attack of sorts," Rosa stated, looking over at her coworker "Get me a specialist for the species and contact the studio, were taking her back to the station for questioning." Giving the report to an officer, she walked over to the toon, her body wrapped up in a tight blanket. 

"Hey sweetie, you're gonna come with me, ok?" Getting a shaky nod, she watched as toon stood up, wabbling a bit as she followed the officer. Opening the door, the toon entered the car and closed the door behind her. Soon the Officer enter the driver side and off they went, the toon staying quiet threw the ride, her head resting in the window as the views of tall build flew by as if they were in a marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmm yeah Yakko / Oc, hush hush, this is like me experimenting with writing more, plus the relationship isnt the for front lol, and it wont be, its her trying to remember her human life, maybe by the end the relationship will come to play, idk yet ┐( ∵ )┌
> 
> Also hows all of yours days been? Id like to know


End file.
